Graduation gift's
by vamp-luvor-1
Summary: Graduation day is finally here. Its Very hot and Bella makes some big decisions    will they pay off in the end. enjoy it !    Full of lemons   THIS STORY WILL BE A HEA !    Beta'd by princess07890
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers; the plot of this one shot belongs to me**

BPV

Well it is graduation day, you would think that since I live in Forks, Washington, it would be raining or covered in clouds. But it is fucking 94 degrees out there. With my normal clothes and this damn graduation gown; I am going to become deep fried Bella as soon as I walk outside. Well, I am not going to wear that much. So, I put on my bra, _don't want the 34DDs popping out, _and then I put my gown on. Charlie yells up at me, telling me it is time to go, so I start down the stairs get to the bottom and there is Edward, waiting for me.

"There's my Bella, you look beautiful, love." Charlie, who is standing behind Edward, just rolls his eyes and shakes his head, well daddy dearest, wouldn't you just love to know that your daughter is standing here in just her bra and graduation gown? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I looked up at the Greek god standing before me with an all too knowing smirk. I put my hand to my forehead, smacking it and shaking my head, _Alice_. I look up from under my eye lashes and see Edward grinning that lopsided smile; shaking his head yes. Edward leans in and whispers in my ear, "Bella, I will be taking advantage of this; you do know that, right?"

I look up at him opening and shutting my mouth but no words are coming out. "You know, Bella, I have something you could use that mouth for!" As he grinds his crotch up against me and he nips at my ear. Charlie comes back in from the kitchen just in time for Edward to stop "Ok you two; let's go get this over with." Edward rode with us in the cruiser; Charlie had a shit eating grin on his face and kept eyeing Edward in the backseat. I really think he liked him being back there.

We pulled up at the school and Charlie hugged me before Edward and I walked to the gym. Well I think Edward had other plans, because he grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward Mr. Banner's Biology classroom. I was dragged in there so fast that no one could see us. I was pinned up against the door and Edward was running his nose up my throat, smelling me. Oh god, every time he does this to me I get so wet and he knows it too. His hand dropped down and rubbed up my thigh under my gown, and then he splayed his fingers over my ass cheeks and squeezed them, hard. Oh god he feels so good; I arch myself into his hard body and he scoops me up and carried me back to our old table. "Oh my sweet Bella, you just keep tempting me, my love, I just can't say no to you anymore. I won't hurt you, I have fed recently and I feel that I need to quench my thirst a bit more and I will do that by drinking from your sweet smelling pussy, love, is that ok?"

I slowly shook my head yes, I could not believe what he was going to do! Edward was going put his face down there. "Now Bella, you need to hold still, ok? You have to tell me if I hurt you, ok love?" Again, I cannot speak, so I just move my head up and down. Edward slowly moved his long fingers to my inner thigh, rubbing back and forth, going higher each time. His fingertips just skimming across my wet slit. "Oh Bella, you are so wet for me, love."

He took his finger and started running it up and down my wet folds, slipping in and then rubbing against my clit and back down toward my opening.

"Oh god Bella, you smell so good, baby, I am going to lick you now baby, please hold still, ok?" Oh my goodness, he was making me feel so good; he started to lick me from my clit down to my entrance; moving it back and forth a bit before stopping at my clit. He moved his tongue around in circles and flicked it very quickly.

"Oh my god Edward, what are you doing? That feels so good, oh god, don't stop." He slowly went down a bit lower and started to fuck my tight hole with his tongue. I don't know how long he was down there, but it felt like heaven. I have never felt anything that felt this good before. I started moving my head from side to side; I couldn't hold still and then he started to suck on my clit. The muscles in my lower stomach started to tighten up and the walls of my cunt started to clench; I couldn't hold it in anymore; I screamed, "Edward, I can't hold it anymore baby, I can't!"

I reached down and grabbed the top of his head, pulling on his hair as I started grinding my wet pussy in his face. He started to growl at me and purr; it was so fucking erotic and then he stuck his tongue back in and started tongue fucking me again. My hips arched up and my pussy started to tighten and clench his tongue, I started to scream as my release hit. Edward pulled back a little bit and started lapping up my cum; I couldn't believe the pleasure this man just gave me.

Edward raised up and give me a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Bella my love, thank you that was divine; you taste better than you smell. Come on baby; we better get to the gym or they will wonder where we are."

We made it to the gym just in time and Alice ran up to us smirking and gave me a big hug. She told Edward, "See, I told you it would be ok, but geez Edward, go wash your face! I don't want to smell Bella's pussy all day, brother dear." She smirked as she walked away. I was so embarrassed and Edward just smirked and licked his lips and then walked to his seat and sat down.

I walked over and took my seat in between him and Alice. I figured everything would be ok, until Edward bent over and whispered in my ear that Alice had arranged it so I would be staying with him tonight. Since he had vampire speed, he twisted and pinched my nipple before anyone else noticed and then had the nerve to act like he didn't do anything.

The ceremony went by pretty quickly and of course, since I am so clumsy, I tripped up the steps, but Edward was behind me and I fell into his chest. As if that weren't bad enough, he palmed my ass and said "Hmm, this is nice without panties." I quickly walked up to the principal, grabbed my diploma and I was done with high school forever, thank God!

We made it to the cafeteria to meet up with our families. Unfortunately, Edward's family knows about what he did to me before graduation. Carlisle,

Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all give knowing smirks and Emmett has the nerve to fist bump Edward and say "About time bro!" Well, thankfully, Charlie, Renee and Phil thought he was talking about getting his diploma, but everyone else knew differently; I was so red that I am sure I looked like a tomato.

After finally saying goodbye to the parental units, it was time to head out. Edward's Volvo was here; even though I know I shouldn't be surprised, Edward always surprises me. We climbed inside and he took off as we headed to the other side of town, where the Cullen's house is. The whole way there, it was so quiet that I finally asked what was going to happen tonight. All he did was look over at me and made that sexy ass smile of his and I knew I was in for one hell of a night. As we pulled up the driveway and pulled to a stop near the front door, Edward was at my side of the car, opening up the door and scooping me out of the seat. Within seconds we were up in his room on the third floor.

"Oh my god Edward, you bought a bed! It's so big, what did you get this for?" He just grinned, again, damn, I swear, I am so pissed that I didn't wear panties tonight. If I had, then my legs would not be all wet and sticky. "Bella, I want you to know something love; if at any time you want to stop, tell me, ok? I will do whatever you want me to do tonight, my love. You just have to tell me if I hurt you ok?" Edward is really going to go through with this; I can't believe it! I have wanted this for so long.

I reached up and started to unzip my gown very slowly; I let it fall down my shoulders and then it fell to the floor and pooled at my feet. Edward just stood there with his mouth hanging open and panting, while his eyes were filled with lust and he was getting the biggest bulge in the front of his pants. I started to chew on my bottom lip and looked down at the ground as I reached up behind my back and unhooked my bra, as it fell down my arms, I held the cups in place and took a few steps toward him.

"Edward I want you, I need you, take me, please." Almost immediately I was on the bed, lying on my back. Edward lowered my arms to my sides and removed the cups from my breasts, he hissed in a breath and told me, "oh my, Bella, you are so beautiful; so beautiful, love. You don't know how long have I waited for you." He started kissing me right below my ear and down my neck and across my collar bone, and then he started to go lower.

He started kissing the top of my breasts, running his fingers down and lightly pinching my nipple and then he lowered his head and started to flick his tongue over the other one. He took it between his lips and sucked lightly on it. "Edward that feels so good baby, oh god I need you; will you promise not to stop tonight? Baby, please don't push me away, please."

"My love, I have no intentions of pushing you away. Are you sure this is what you want my Bella?" I couldn't even talk; I just nodded yes as tears fell down my cheeks. He took my mouth unrestrained and readily lapped at my bottom lip, wanting in, so I opened for him, moaning his name and begging him to just take me. "Bella my love, I love you with all I have to give; now I will give you my final gift I have left; my love, I give you my virginity." He started to rub on my clit with some pressure to excite me some to try and make things easier for me.

I was already so wet, so he positioned his hard cock at my entrance and he kissed me so sweetly "My Bella, this is going to hurt you love; I am so sorry, please forgive me." At that time he kissed me with so much want and need, he slowly pushed his way in through my barrier. It stung; I winced a bit and Edward stopped to ask if I was ok. I said yes and begged him to please take me fully and he began to make love to me, rocking back and forth slowly at first before speeding up some. " Oh god Bella, you are so tight my love, you feel so good! I love you so much baby girl, oh god baby, are you ok? I'm not hurting you, am I Bella? Oh god baby, I can't stop; oh god baby, I'm gonna come, baby, come with me!" He started rubbing my clit and kissing me.

My pussy started to tighten and clench his cock and my stomach muscles were rolling; I was ready to explode! "Oh god Edward, I love you so much." All of a sudden, I heard a very loud noise. I looked over my shoulder and saw the whole glass wall was shattered. Edward then moved so fast that when I turned back around he was crouched at the end of the bed hissing at me. "Oh my god, Edward no, not yet, I'm not ready!"


	2. Chapter 2

****All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers but the plot is mine I say****

"Chapter 1 Recap"

"_Oh god Edward, I love you so much." All of a sudden, I heard a very loud noise. I looked over my shoulder and saw the whole glass wall was shattered. Edward then moved so fast that when I turned back around he was crouched at the end of the bed hissing at me. "Oh my god, Edward no, not yet, I'm not ready!"_

_\_

Chapter 2

"Oh Fuck whats going on Edward talk to me honey, baby I love you its ok"

oh shit is anyone here with us god I hope Alice sees this god please help me!

Edward was crouched and hissing at me with his teeth barred at first I thought someone was at the window trying to attack but that is when I felt a stinging stab

down by my pussy oh my god no he bit my femoral artery oh my god

"NO EDWARD NO BABY NO COME BACK TO ME YOUR KILLING ME EDWARD PLEASE BABY STOP AARRRRGGGG OH MY GOD NO."Then all of a sudden he stopped and shook his head back and forth a little trying to clear his thoughts. "Oh GOD EDWARD It burns so bad AAAARRRRggggggg help me baby please I'm not ready to turn yet please."All of a sudden Edward was thrown out the window.

**Carlise POV**

Carlise was by my side saying" Edward bit her in the femoral artery I am going to try to suck the venom back out hold her Alice , Esme take her other side Jasper try to calm her. It's been a long time sense I have had to taste human blood god I hope I can still do this. " Isabella honey you have been bitten honey I am going to try to get the venom out ok" She nodded her head and then arched her back up in pain,as I lowered my self down I swallowed back my own venom but the smell of her sweet blood and her arousal is so strong. But I did it I cleaned out her blood she will be ok. "Bella I did it sweetie you will be ok but I have to go Edward will be ok he is hunting now with his brothers he will be back soon dear rest now."

**EPV**

Oh my god what have I done ? I have killed my Bella ! " Emmett, Jasper, d..did I take her life have I killed my Bella? Did I turn her into a monster like me oh my god she will hate me please you have to tell me. Call Carlise find out! Hurry please"

**EMMETT'S POV**

"Dude shes going to be fine Carlise sucked the venom out! Fuck dude you fucking bit her fucking pussy! Eddie boy that's fucking hot but dude how the fuck did the wall shatter? "

I looked at Emmett my mouth dropped open I couldn't believe he said that to me about my Bella. "Emmett like it is any of you business but we were making love and I lost control I snapped, I tried to drain my mate god she is going to hate me I can't live without her she is my world, she is my reason for existence without her I wont exist anymore I won't!" I started pulling at my hair and pacing around shaking my head.

"Jasper you were there too how was her emotions what did you all feel coming off her please I need to know no matter how bad I have to brother."

**JASPER'S POV**

"Well Ed there was fear a lot of fear to be truthful, there was a lot of love and understanding as well, but the strangest one was anger but yet it was laced with sorrow. I did not feel any hatred at all Ed not at all. I think everything will be ok but man I do have to agree with the smiling fool over there what a place to bite that's hot dude very hot."

**BPOV**

Well that scared me! I wonder what happened he was doing so good and he just snapped I know he did not mean for this to happen and the sex oh my god that was so good he made me feel wonderful I have never felt that kind of pleasure before. What a graduation gift he gave me all I can say is wow. But dam-it now he will go back to doubting us and hating his self again. I wonder if I get angry with him and make him kiss some serous ass if that would help it might even keep things moving along. Now I also had this weird feeling in my stomach of how I felt while Carlise was sucking out the venom as it was right by my pussy and I guess everything that was going on I don't know but it was making me wet even thru the pain. That I don't understand maybe when a little times past and Edward is nowhere around I will ask Carlise. "Alice are you still here I need to talk to you." She danced into the room smiling and sat down beside me on the bed. "Alice is what happened going to make Edward leave it was not his fault Alice

it wasn't I can't let him go I won't he is my heart and soul he is my everything. Please help me Alice please I don't know what to do."

**ALICE POV**

"OH Bella everything will be fine you just have to be strong I would suggest doing what you thought of sweetie make him kiss some ass otherwise he will go back into himself I will take you shopping you will need some new clothes and lingerie oh yes and go to the spa Bella I didn't know tell I seen Edwards vision but you need a wax to girl" kissing me on the check she danced back out the door again.

**EPOV**

well its about 3:30 in the morning and I am very full I think I better head home I have to check on my Bella. I hope she is ok , I hope she will let me by her. I jump up into my bedroom window and she is not there oh my god she left me "NOOOOOOOO Isabella don't you leave me where did you go I love you baby! " I was down on my knees pulling at my hair I know if I was human I would have pulled it out but I just kept yelling no over and over again. That was when I heard Alice's mind she was telling me that Carlise

put her in the spear room so she could rest good and she is also getting a blood transfusion because of what I drained from her and then Carlise had to pull out the venom and that was a lot as well. She is on her 4th pint my god I almost killed her I started sobbing now and I couldn't stop. Esme came in and sat on the floor beside me and had me lie my head in her lap and she massaged my scalp and rubbed my back she is such a motherly woman I really love her like a mom.

**ESME'S POV**

Edward , sweetheart she is going to be ok honey. Carlise was able to get it out of her she will be fine. You can't start beating yourself up over this that will only make it worse for you and for Bella, she is your soul mate sweetheart it will work out I promise. Edward stop it right now Bella knows you did not bite here on purpose. Do you want to go see her honey " No ma'am I can still smell her blood all though it does not smell the same I can still smell it. I will cook her breakfast in the morning and take it to her. Esme what do you think she would say if I asked her to marry me I have the ring already do you think I should wait for a while sense what happened or should I do it now." Edward you need to do what your heart is telling you to do honey. Even though I am not your real birth mom, I am your vampire mom, and I love you as much as your mother Elizabeth did my dear sweet boy." Esme kissed me on the forehead and got up and tussled my hair on her way out the door.

**EPOV**

I run down the stairs and jumped in my Volvo I wanted to make her the best breakfast so I went to the all night market and got everything to make my Love some eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast with a set of pancakes on the side with maple syrup. I also made sure I got a bottle of orange juice and a pint of chocolate milk. There all of my girls favorite things for breakfast I slowly drove home it was about 6:30 am Isabella always woke at about 7:30 so just enough time. Well that is strange Alice's Porch is gone hmm wonder were she went. As I walked in the door I got a blast from Rosalie's mind she is such a fucking bitch.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

"Hey Eddie boy so you bit her in the cunt huh well good luck getting to lick that pussy again...anyways fuckhead Alice and Bella took off to go shopping they got Charlie to ok it. Jasper borrowed Carlise's plane and the three of them flew to Paris for a week Bella needed to think and rest up.

**EPOV**

"Fuck you Rosalie you are such a bitch what have I ever done to you nothing that's what I have done and all you have done is made me afterlife a hell." I threw everything I just bought in the garbage and went and sat down at my desk and went on the internet. If I was going to do this and do it right I had plans to make because when my Bella was home in a week we were leaving. I made reservations to stay a week in the honeymoon suite at the Mirage Hotel In La Vegas, Nevada . I would marry my Bella in Vegas if my Family wanted to come that's fine. But I won't change my mind I love my Bella. I picked up my cell and called her I was not gone that long they can't be in the air yet "Hello Edward, what do you need ?" I just wanted to let you no that I am sorry Love I did not mean it and I wanted to tell you that I love you very much Isabella Mari Swan you have fun baby girl I will see you in a week I love you! she spoke to me in a monotone voice , " yes Edward, I was having a good time tell you fucking bit my god dam fucking pussy Edward my first time and you bit my motherfucking pussy then Carlise had to suck on it and do you no what Edward that was so fucking wrong in all ways, but yes Edward I will have a good time walking funny from the dam fang marks on my pus! So Edward yes I love you but I am very angry and I am going to hang up Goodbye Edward." wholly shit my girl is pissed but dam her talking like that made my dick hard maybe everything will be ok and we can get past this . " Carlise where did I bite Isabella exactly" I was real angry but I was holding back cause I wanted to know where his mouth had been on my girl.

**CARLISE POV**

Well son I thought you bit the femoral artery but you didn't you actually bit her on the clitoris son you did not damage it but even though I got all the venom out I had to suck so hard that it will take a while for it to go down she will have a very hard time walking son. Whoa wait a second Edward it was no pleasure for me to do that to Bella."

**EPOV**

Carlise you are a liar I see it in your mind. I should rip you to shreds but I can't but do know this when my Bella gets home we will be leaving for vacation and that is that. Then when the time comes for me to change her I do want you there you perverted sick old ass vampire. I stood up and threw my arm over his shoulder and patted him on the shoulder the started to walk away and stopped and shook my head turned around and knocked that fucker on his ass. Hey dickhead stop thinking about my girls sweet pussy !

I started up the stairs and could not stop laughing it felt so good...

**** Tell next time my dears We will be in New York buying sexy lingerie for our sweet little Bella with the swollen clit Bella wants to no if you got any ice ****


	3. Chapter 3

***Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers But the plot is mine as well as Kendra***

Chapter 2 Recap

I stood up and threw my arm over his shoulder and patted him on the shoulder and then started to walk away. I stopped and shook my head, turned around and knocked that fucker on his ass.

¡°Hey dickhead, stop thinking about my girl's sweet pussy!" I started up the stairs and could not stop laughing, it felt so good...

Chapter 3

Shopping and Plans

Bella and Alice

¡°Alice, please let me rest for a little bit, pleassssse; my pussy hurts!"

¡°Bella_, if you would just stop whining for a second and think, you would understand that we have to get this done as soon as possible. I told you, Edward is making plans and there is no time." _

¡°But Alice, I really am sore, can I get an icepack? Why the hell did Carlisle have to suck so damn hard; I don't understand?"

¡°Bella, Bella, Bella, the venom had been going through your system for a while and it had almost made its way into your heart and if it had_, honey you would be all vamped out by now and then your dad wouldn't have been able to walk you down the aisle like you wanted, ok? Come on, here's your ice, now let's go get your dress; Jasper is in the car waiting for us."_

_**Edward & Charlie **_

¡°Charlie**, I know you think everything is going very fast for me and Isabella, but Charlie, she means everything to me. I can't exist without her anymore; I am making plans to take Bella**

**to Vegas when she, Alice and Jasper get home from Paris and I want to marry her. Charlie, will you please give me and Bella your blessing. As you know, we always planned to get married and I want to surprise her. I will fly you, Renee and Phil out, as well as her friends from school, but please Charlie, give us this."**

¡°Edward, you know that I want Bella's happiness. Please son_**, tell me Bella's not pregnant. Please tell me that is not your reason for this quick wedding and then I will give you my blessing, but do remember I am the Chief of Police here and if you ever hurt her, I won't hesitate to kill you, boy, do I make myself clear?"**_

¡°Yes sir, thank you so much this means the world to me**. I promise you that Bella is not pregnant; we're both still virgins, sir. I know that was more than you wanted to know, but rest assured that I love Isabella with all my heart, and if I ever did hurt her; I would beg you to kill me, sir."**

**Charlie stood up from his blue recliner, gave me a loose one armed hug and told me "welcome to the family son". He walked me to the door and mumbled to me that I should be the one to call Renee.**

¡°**I can do that Charlie; I will get you all the plans and the dates, so you can request the time off. As I said, my family will be paying for the trip and all the costs in Vegas.**

¡°Edward, son_**, I want to help; this is my only daughter's wedding and I do have money in the bank. So I will not take no for an answer; I will talk to you in a few days, be safe Edward."**_

**EPOV**

_**Well, that went better than I thought; I have 5 days left before Bella returns. I need help; I need Alice and she is not here. I wonder if Angela will help me.**_

_**As I pulled up to the small market that Angela worked at; I got the strangest thought. Fuck me, why didn't I think of this earlier? I slammed my Volvo into reverse and pushed the gas pedal down and flew out of there.**_

_**Bella and Alice**_

¡°Oh my god Alice; this dress is so beautiful, I love it so much. Do you think Edward will like it? I miss him so much Alice, but I am confused a little bit. I mean he bit me, I should be mad at him, shouldn't I? All I feel is love for him. Do you think I have gone too far by pretending that I am mad at him? You know I am not mad; I don't want to push him away from me; that would kill me."

¡°Oh Bella, You know Edward will love that dress! To try and explain why you feel the way you do; all I can say about that it's because you two are soul mates_, Bella. That is the truest form of love that there is and it does not matter that you are a human and that he is a vampire; you two my dear, were made for each other. You are his destiny, just as he is yours. I really think that you have handled this well; he is going crazy, that is certain, but he is making plans for your wedding. Are you ready to be Mrs. Edward Cullen? Bella, honey, are you in there honey? Talk to me!"_

**BPOV**

Oh my god, it's really going to happen; I am going to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Am I even ready for this? My god, am I even ready to become a vampire? I know that on our wedding night when we make love that Edward will have a hard time again and I do want to make love to him; my god, I just don't know.

¡°Alice, can you see if Edward bites me on our wedding night?

¡°_Bella I can't, because he has not made that decision and he won't; it will just happen, like it did last time. But, I do see you becoming like us and I do see you are happy!"_

I have decided I need to talk to my Edward. Where is my cell? I can't find it!

¡°Alice, where is my phone?"

¡°It's in your pants pocket; the black ones you wore to lunch."

Aha, there it is! As I dialed his number and it started to ring, I was so nervous. He answered; there is my sweet velvet voice that I love so much!

¡°Hello sweet girl**, is that you, love?" **

¡°Oh god Edward,I have missed you so much. I can't wait until I get home."

¡°Do you like Paris Bella? I wish I could be there with you**, love. My love, are you still angry with me? I am so very sorry Bella!" **

¡°Edward,yes I am still angry,but I am getting over it and my pussy,well things are still swollen down there; I have to wear an icepack,you shithead! But I need to ask you a question; what are you planning,Edward? Why is the phone breaking up? Edward,are you there? Edward,can you hear me baby?"

**Where did he go? Oh god, maybe I did mess up. Shit, goddamn tears, why do I have to cry all the time? Now my eyes are going to be so puffy...aaarrgh! I threw myself down onto the bed and cried myself to sleep.**

Stranger & Edward

_Oh my god, look at that man; he is so fucking sexy. Hell, his looks have got my pussy dripping down my leg, shit, shit here he comes!_ "Hello sir, my name is Kendra and Welcome to American Airlines. May I help you?" _Oh my god he is so sexy._

**Fuck, this is getting so old; this lady just thought about how she is dripping down her leg; so gross. I mean, she is a very hot looking woman, but my Bella is all I'll need or even want. "Hello Kendra, My name is Edward Cullen. I need to see someone about getting a flight to Paris, France as soon as possible. It needs to be a round trip ticket; I'll only be there about twelve hours."**

¡°Okay Mr. Cullen that, sir, is a very fast trip. But, I do however have one flight that will leave here in about 4 hours and then the return flight will be about 16 hours after you land. Oh, Mr. Cullen it is a first class seat on both flights, will that work for you?" _Oh god, look at him he is just staring at me. Those eyes they are such an odd color; like a soft golden brown, no, maybe a topaz._

**I smiled my sexy little grin at her and cocked my head to the side, and her heart rate just tripled, she is very observant girl, like Bella is and I need to make this fast. "Yes Kendra that will be fine; you said first class and it will leave in about 4 hours, right?" **

¡°Yes sir, would you like to put that on a card or would you like to pay cash?" _Oh wow, that is strange, I have never seen eyes that color before, but my god he is beautiful. _

¡°Here is my card." As I hand her my black American Express, I just roll my eyes and then as I am putting the card away, she speaks again.

¡°So, Paris huh, do you have business there Mr. Cullen?"

¡°Yes Kendra, I am going to propose to my Bella. Can you be a dear and let me know where there is a Tiffany & Co. or a Cartier close by? I need to get her a ring."

¡°Yes, there is a Tiffany & Co. at 600 Pine Street. Is that all I can do for you, Mr. Cullen?" _Fuck, of course he is taken, all the good ones are._

**I went to Tiffany & Co. and ended up buying a 2 karat diamond solitaire for Bella and made it back in time to board the plane. God, I can't wait to see my girl. Right before we taxied down the runway, Bella called and my phone cut off; damn it I forgot to charge it. Now she's going to think I hung up on her... **


	4. Chapter 4

** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers', but the plot is mine as well as a few of the other characters**

Chapter 3 recap

**_I went to Tiffany & Co. and ended up buying a 2 karat diamond solitaire for Bella and made it back in time to board the plane. God, I can't wait to see my girl. Right before we taxied down the runway, Bella called and my phone cut off; damn it_****_,_****_ I forgot to charge it. Now she's going to think I hung up on her... _**

**_Chapter 4_**

** ****_Getting Ready_**

**B POV**

"Alice, I don't mind going to the spa at all. But, why the hell do I have to get my girly parts waxed; that will fucking hurt. You know that my bite is not all the way healed either. What do we say about that, hmm?"

"Well Bella dear, first off, do you want to spend all of forever with Edward with a damn bush between your legs? I think not and I thought that if they ask, we will tell them it was a piercing that went wrong; from what I can see, they buy it. So, come on you lazy bum, let's go, I want to shop!"

"Fine, whatever, but I don't want you to get me anything today, Alice. I am done shopping. You did hear me right, you damn little pixie?" I decided I better get my ass out of this bed and take my shower before she came back. She told me that Edwards not mad at me, his phone just died; I hope she is right; I could not live without my Edward.

_**Alice has also told me that Edward is flying here to propose to me. That would be great**__**,**__** but I don't think he would ask me**__**,**__** Isabella Marie Swan, the plain Jane of Forks**__**,**__** Washington with mousey brown hair and mud colored eyes**__**,**__** and let's not forget**__**,**__** my snow white colored skin that is covered in scars. **_

**E POV**

_Well__,__ here I am on a plane that is about ready to land in Paris, France and I am going to propose to my sweet Bella. I hope I didn't upset her too much when my phone died; I hope Alice told her what happened. Well__,__ when I land__,__ I will go rent a car and then go back to my penthouse here in Paris. I wish all these stupid flight attendants would just go away; I know one thing__,__ when I go home I will use the family jet. I wonder if my Bella will leave with me__._

_God__,__ I can't wait to see her; I miss her so much. Paris is so beautiful with all the lights, but still pales in comparison to my Bella__._

**B POV **

_**Well**__**,**__** I have been wrapped, buffed, and waxed; let me tell you that hurt so much that my kitty is sore again! Maybe when Edward gets here, he can kiss it and make it all better, mmmm yeah, that would definitely feel good. I am getting ready to take a shower, which is amazing, it has, I swear 7 shower heads; it feels so fucking good. **_

"Alice, where are the rest of my clothes? You have given me a shelf bra that covers nothing and a see thru thong as well as a short black dress that barely covers my ass. Do you want me to kill myself in these shoes, there what; 5 inches; they're cute, but shit, Ali, I'm going to fall on my ass!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you look very sexy and honey, do you really think that Edward will let you fall? Come on girl, get real. Now Bells, hurry up, I have to do your hair; he will be here in about an hour. Are you ready for this? Tonight will be a very special night for you. Bella, I can read your face and Edward will not bite you, but I promise your kitty, as you call it, will feel better; that I know for sure."

"Fine, you damn annoying little pixie, get the hell out of here so I can get dressed. Stop looking at me like that; I don't care if you've seen it before; I need a little bit of time to myself, okay."

**E POV**

_Well__,__ I finally made it and I just rented the hottest Maserati I have ever seen. Now off to my penthouse and then I can go see my girl. Alice knows I'm coming__,__ so I hope she is ready__,__ damn, who is that? _

"**Aro****,**** what do you want?**

"**Edward my boy****,**** that's not a very warm reception****.**** Son****,**** where is your sweet Isabella? I was checking on my new mate****,**** she was turned about 3 months ago and she is a very nasty little newborn. But****,**** I have some pretty strong feelings that my little doodle bug****,**** Jasmine****,**** will come and join me in Volterra, when she is 6 months old or she can control that temper of hers."**

"What happen to Sulpicia, has she been attacked? Oh god Aro, I'm so sorry."

"**Oh no Edward, she left me, she said she has found her true mate and I had to let her go. I can be a nice man at times."**

"So do you feel this Jasmine, is your true mate then? I bet Marcus and Caius are not very happy about this, as they don't like changes. I bet you are wondering about my Bella. I am asking her to marry me tonight and we will be married next week, as long as she tells me yes. Alice says she will and then her transformation will happen on our honeymoon when I take her the first time as my wife."

"**Well Edward****,**** I am so happy that Isabella will become like us; she will be an amazing vampire****,**** she is absolutely beautiful. When I met her, I swore your Isabella would be a shield; a very strong shield****.**** I would love it so much if you two would join me by my throne and be part of my guard."**

"There is no way I can do that my friend, Bella will be my world and I will be hers. We will be traveling all over the world for a long while, who knows, in time maybe we might, but I would not count on it. Aro, its time for me to go; I need to get to my sweet girl, she is waiting for me."

_I have got to keep him away from my Bella. He is coveting the two of us I cannot let that happen. I do know that my sweet girl is a shield and that is why I can't see in her mind at all. I have to go get her; my chest is hurting__,__ I feel like I am being pulled in__,__ too__.__ I don't understand that; I must ask Carlisle why that is because I know Bella feels the same way__._

**B POV**

_**I'm finally dressed and I won't tell the damn pixie either**__**,**__** but these dress and shoes are incredible! They look amazing on me; I really do feel sexy. I wonder what my Edward will think. Oh god**__**,**__** Alice is out there talking to him; I hear his voice**__**.**__** Oh I have missed that velvet sounding voice so much. As I open the bathroom door and step into my bedroom, I go sit down on the settee for a few minutes to gather my thoughts. Oh god**__**,**__** there he is knocking on my door; my heart feels like it is going to jump right out of my chest. **_

**E POV**

_I started knocking on her door; I could hear her heart__,__ it was beating so wildly__.__ I hope she is not afraid of me now._

"Isabella my love, answer the door. I have missed you so much, love. I promise I will never hurt you again; I promise, love. Bella, honey, come on love! _Here she comes, if I was still human__,__ I would have sweat running down my face__.__ I probably would have my knees knocking too__,__ god I am horrible. She is at the door__,__ oh god I can smell her; she is mouth-watering, but I swear I will never bite her like that again__.__ Holy fucking shit__,__ my eyes just fucking popped out of my head and my mouth hit the floor._

"Oh my god, my sweet girl, my beautiful Bella; you, my love, look fucking amazing, oh god, Bella, I love you so much baby girl. Baby, will you please, please go out with me tonight? I would love to show you Paris. I know that all you have been doing with Alice is shopping and I would like to fix that, as well as another thing that needs to be fixed." I told her that while wiggling my eyebrows around.

"Yes Edward, I will go with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 Recap**

**"Oh my god, my sweet girl, my beautiful Bella; you, my love, look fucking amazing, oh god, Bella, I love you so much baby girl. Baby, will you please, please go out with me tonight? I would love to show you Paris. I know that all you have been doing with Alice is shopping and I would like to fix that, as well as another thing that needs to be fixed." I told her that while wiggling my eyebrows around.**

"Yes Edward, I will go with you, only if you kiss me first."

**Graduation Gifts **

**Chapter 5**

**The date**

" Edward I missed you so much! Where are we going."

"Well I have a helicopter standing bye for us. I want to take you to see the Paris skyline. We will also be eating at **RESTAURANT DU PALAIS-ROYAL its right across from the Louvre , Then we will be going back to my penthouse. "**

**Oh my god she looks amazing well sense my fuck-up when I bit her this will be the second time I propose to her. I hope she says yes again if she tells me no I will go find Aro and have him destroy me. I began to walk Bella out to my car to go over to were the helicopter was waiting at.**

"Edward, that sounds like a wonderful date. I have never been in a helicopter. Oh my God Edward that is a fucking Maserati."

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. Edward placed his arms around me and lifted me up and he kissed me with so much passion. He gently placed me down and opened the car door for me, he even reached in and buckled the seat belts and bent in and gave me a chaste kiss and closed my door.

He went around to his door to get in oh my god he is so sexy.

" **Okay Bella here we go"**

**we drove around what seems like forever but it was only 15 minutes to the hotel I was staying in. Pulled the car up to valet parking I got out and walked around the car and shoulder checked the valet dude he was checking out my Bella. So you know me I had to say something she is mine.**

"O**btenir vos yeux putain hors ma femme ou vous le regreat, Êtes-vous putain moi à comprendre**

**ou je devrai votre travail vous serez congédié. "**

**(in English not french I said get your damn eyes off my woman or you regret it, Do you fucking understand me or I'll have your Job and you will be fired !)**

"_Edward what did you say to him he looks scared "_

"**I just told him you are mine and to keep his eyes in his head or he might regret it."**

"_Edward really be good was the french say something to me please I don't know it and it is such a beautiful language."_

" **ma douce Isabelle je t'aime tellement, Je vais vous demander de m'épouser ce soir, mon amour vous SA oui . How is that my love?**

**(In English, My sweet Isabella I love you so much , I will ask you to marry me tonight my love will you say yes?")**

" _Oh Edward what did you say it was so beautiful"_

"**My sweet Isabella I love you so much, That is all I said my sweet sweet girl. Well Bella here we are are you ready to ride in a helicopter."**

"_Yes I am but I am scared will you hold hand please?"_

"**Of course my love I will."**

**I hope all goes well tonight. I reached down and grabbed her hand and we walked into the elevator I pushed her back against the wall and kiss her so deeply and rubbed my cock against her front to tell her how much I wanted and needed her . We had to break away even if it was feeling so fucking great but we had reached the top where the launch pad was!**

" _Oh my god Edward we are going in that? You will have to hold me the whole way can you do that for me baby?"_

"_Oh Bella I will hold you any time baby girl you are mine and I love you" I leaned forward after we got in and told the pilot we wanted to be flown to _**RESTAURANT DU PALAIS-ROYAL and to leave us there for 2 hours to eat and the pick us up so we could go back to the penthouse.**

"_**Ok Bella here we go it not far I promise you will be safe I promise." I leaned over to her seat wrapped my arms around her kissing her sucking her tongue deep with in my mouth letting her do the same to me good thing we were just starting to land or I would not had made it I grabbed her right hand and placed it ob my throbbing cock and she squeezed it a few times making me groan then she took my left hand and layed it on her thigh under her hem of her dress. I traced my fingers up to her pussy running them just inside the lip my god she was so wet and so hot for me that she was leaking right out of that tight hole of her's.**_

**I took my fingers and rammed two of them in her hard and pumped her for a few seconds just enough for here to get excited but not to cum. I them pulled them out and placed them in my mouth and very noisily sucked all her sweet juice off moaning the whole time!**

"_**Damn you Edward that was mean I know I know patients Bella,God Edward this place is amazing we are eating here really You will have to order for me because I have no idea what any thing is. You know I don't no French."**_

" _**I will my love you will enjoy this so much. "**_

**I walked up to the podium and stated **_**"**_**réservations pour Cullen s'il vous plaît" **

"**Come on my sweet Isabella let go sit at our table."**

**We were taken to the very back of the dinning room and up a small flight of stairs and behind a set of drapes to the private dinning room I had reserved for us. There was a bottle of Dom Perignon White Gold Jeroboam chilling on the table. I tell you that bottle cost me $40,000 for the damn thing but I do not care I would spend every dollar I had on my sweet sweet Bella. I turned to the un garçon and stated what we wanted " for myself I will take Six Huîtres "Papillon" à la Charentaise and for the lady Terrine de Foie Gras de Canard and then for desert I will have the Pannacotta Vanille, Caramel Salé and the lady will have Cheese Cake aux Spéculos Merci ."**

**Bella's eyes were glossy she was smiling ear to ear and she was also sexually aroused cause I could smell that sweet nectar, I remember how sweet she had tasted. He stood and moved his chair closer to her they were almost touching every were. He settled back down and leaned in and took her earlob in to his mouth and was sucking on it he started to whisper in her ear.**

"**My Bella are you afraid to be with me in a sexual way now sense what happened?"**

"**Oh Edward never I love you I could never be afraid of you I need you and I want you so bad may I let you feel something?"**

_**She took his hand**__**and placed it over the top of her hot wet mound he slowly lowered his hand and oh my god he was putting his fingers in her pussy " Edward oh god we can't do that in here."**_

" **Oh my sweet sweet Baby girl we can do what ever we want, I can and I will ."**

**I slowly stroked her pussy lips every once and a while I would tickle the side of her clit she was moaning so lightly . We had just gotten our plates of food I had told the un garçon that I would ring a bell when we were ready for our dessert . I leaned over and gave my sweet Bella a kiss on her cheek and said " I will be right back" In my vampire speed I slipped under the table . Bella looked around wondering where he went so quick! Now time for my dinner …...**

"**Edward, Edward were are you ? Oh my god wholly shit!"**

"**Do as I say Isabella! Shhhhhh"**

_**Oh my god he is going to lick my pussy "Oh god Edward oh my god that feels amazing mmmmmm ohhhhh god Edward please please ohhhh ahhhh oh god I am going to cum !"**_

**I jumped out from under the table back in my chair left my fingers fucking in her pussy and stroking her clit when she started to moan I placed my lips over her's and started to tongue fuck her face allowing her moans to go into his mouth.**

"**It's ok sweet Bella you are fine my love! That feel good my love, are you ready to go we can take our desserts with us!"**

"**Yes Edward, I want to go. Are we going back to your penthouse." **

" **Not yet there is one thing I want to show you something!**_** I want to walk over to the Louvre**_

**by the Glass pyramid my sweet ok. Well lets go here are our deserts ."**

**I grabbed my Bella's hand, I patted my inside pocket to make sure it was still there. We crossed the road and walked up to the pyramid and I sat Bella down on the bench. If I had been human my heart would have jump out of my chest.**

"**It's beautiful isn't it Bella?"**

"**yes it is Edward very beautiful, What are we doing here Edward?"**

**I dropped down to one knee while Bella gasped and her hand covered her mouth.**

"**My sweet Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart I know I hurt you before I am so sorry for that my love. Isabella will you allow me to take you as my wife my bride you Isabella are everything to me you are my world my heart my soul. Isabella will you take my ring and marry me my love?"**

_**Tears started falling down my cheeks and I started shaking and I couldn't stop.**_

" **Oh Edward, yes my heart needs you too I would be with no other as I love you and only you Edward!" **


	6. Chapter 6

**Graduation Gifts **

**Chapter 6**

_**A/N Well, here is a new chapter, guys. Sorry it's a short one, but I will update it soon, I promise!**_

**At the end of Chapter 5**

__"Oui, monsieur Cullen, vous avez la salle à manger privée, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît."__(_"Yes, Mr. Cullen, you have the private dining room, please follow me.")_

**Bella POV**

After the waiter had brought all of our dinner items, Edward told him that he would call for him when we were ready for our desserts.

I was so scared of what he was going to do. Well, maybe not so much scared, but rather, I was very excited.

"My sweet, you enjoy your dinner my love; while I go under the table to have mine."

I was now very embarrassed; I couldn't believe that he expected me to eat while he did that...

_OH MY GOD...Edward, oh God, that's it right there!_

**EPOV**

I sat on the floor under the table looking at the most beautiful looking pussy in the world.

I started to kiss her clit, which was still a bit swollen from when I bit it. It was very sensitive now.

Her thighs were starting to tighten a little bit she wasn't far from coming.

I started to lick up her sweet folds, dipping my tongue in her dripping pussy.

"Oh god Baby, you taste divine. I could drink from you all day, every day."

Just as she was about to cum, I immediately went back to sitting next to her.

"Well, love, let's have dessert, and then we can go."

After we left the restaurant, We went to the __Lourve__ And I asked my Bella to marry me

and she said yes, then we drove back to the penthouse.

I could tell she was so worked up, just looking for any form of relief.

As I led her to the door, I could see the wicked gleam in her eyes. She knew that I was going to fuck her…hard!


End file.
